


Blanket forts

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter unlocks the door to his and Wade's apartment, and steps inside. He greeted with the sight of the furniture rearranged together, and what has to be every single blanket in the house draped over top, creating a fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket forts

Peter unlocks the door to his and Wade's apartment, and steps inside. He's greeted with the sight of the furniture rearranged together, and what has to be every single blanket in the house draped over top, creating a fort. 

"Wade" he calls out tentatively. 

A head pops out from the blanket hanging down covering the "doorway" of the fort. "Peter! You're home!"

"Yup. What is all this?" Peter asks.

"I made a fort while you were gone, come check it out" Wade grins.

Alright, why the hell not. Peter thinks. He can indulge his boyfriend. "Alright, hang on." Peter slips off his shoes and sets his keys down on the kitchen counter. Peter walks over to the front of the blanket fort, and crouches down. With Wade's help holding the blanket up out of the way, Peter crawls into the fort and sits next to the other man. Peter has to admit, Wade's got a pretty nice setup here. There are a few pillows from their bed, more blankets, and a stuffed unicorn that Peter honestly has no idea where came from.

"Pretty sweet, right?" Wade asks, grinning. "I also have takeout coming from the Mexican place down the street, and I figured we could grab the portable dvd player and watch gory horror films."

"You know what, that actually sounds pretty awesome" Peter answers, smiling.

Wade goes to get the dvd player and a few movies, and while he's gone there's a knock at the door signalling the food arrival. When Wade comes back, he's got a movie ready to be played in the dvd player, and a bag full of Mexican takeout. They settle in and start watching the movie, and a few hours later after they've finished eating and have long since curled up together under the blankets, they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I stay in character much in my fics. (I usually don't worry about it much) but for some reason it seems easier to write spideypool.


End file.
